Tortúrame
by MariSeverus
Summary: El señor tenebroso engañó a Ginny por primera vez, en su segundo curso. Ahora regresa tras ella. La única forma de tenerla, es a través de Severus Snape
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, excepto ideas.

* * *

1.- C O N T R A T O

_Su señor tenebroso le miraba con mucho detalle. Sus rojizos ojos, quemaban incluso, sin entrar en contacto con nada. Desvió la mirada, al sentir que eso podría traerle consecuencias. El señor oscuro, siseó y Nagini muy pronto, estuvo a sus pies. Pasó a través de los suyos y él, se apartó para que pudiera continuar su camino._

_- Seeeverus- escuchó el siseo serpenteante, de su señor tenebroso. Se arrodilló al instante y bajó la cabeza- ¿Sabes...Por qué te he llamado?_

_- Lo ignoro, mi señor. Ilústreme..._

_- La quieero Seeverus. La quiero._

_Severus Snape, miró al hombre y con un suspiro, intentó no parecer tenso. ¿Quería a esa jovencita tonta? ¿Por qué iba a quererla? ¿Qué tenía ella de especial? Asintió en silencio, sin alzar la cabeza. El maestro, se relamió los labios con impaciencia. Nagini cruzó el umbral y contempló a Snape, con sus amarillentos ojos._

_- Tráemela, Tráemela..._

_Eso tenía que hacer, de una u otra forma tenía que conseguirlo. Meditó. ¿Cómo traer a la menor de toda una bandada de pelirrojos? ¿Que además, estaban protegidos por la aureola de Potter el señor de "sobreviviré y amargaré la existencia de los demás". Tenía que hacer algo, idear un plan._

_Pero su señor se le **adelantó**._

- Y henos aquí, para celebrar la boda de la señorita Ginnebra Weasley y el señor...

- ¿Potter?- preguntó una mujer, con sus enormes gafas casi pegadas a un pergamino de color grisáseo.

- No, el señor Severus Snape- respondió un hombre, carraspeando. La mujer alzó la cabeza y miró a Harry.

- ¿Y qué hace el señor...Potter?

- Vine a descubrir, si hay forma de parar todo esto- dijo Harry, incómodo. La mujer ladeó la cabeza y señaló una enorme puerta de madera negra.

Harry caminó hacia ella, sin que el hombre pudiera decirle que no lo intentara. Estaba enfurecido, intentando mantenerse calmado. ¡Casarse Ginny, con Snape! ¿Qué estúpida ley era esa? Ahora había una ley de matrimonio en vigencia y todos debían estar casados. No había problema, se podía casar con ella. Sin embargo, un candidato misterioso había entrado en escena. ¿Por qué Snape?

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con una enorme oficina. Era muy extraño que entre esas pequeñas cuatro paredes, cupiera semejante lugar. Caminó entre esas cuatro paredes y miró a su alrededor. ¿Dónde estaba el ministro? Tenía que detenerlo. Su acompañante, Remus Lupin, intentó detenerlo. Él no podía entrar en una oficina, así como así. Suspirando, Harry encontró la última puerta que necesitaba ver. La puerta de las órdenes ministeriales.

El ministro estaba allí. Discutía acaloradamente, con un par de muggles a los que les había tocado, casar a su hija, con un sangre pura. Mientras escuchaba, Harry divisó una cabeza rubia y platinada. Por alguna extraña razón, se imaginó quién era.

Sí, Draco Malfoy. Olvidaba que la medida les afectaba a todos. Con un suspiro suave, miró y trató de escuchar, lo que estaban comentando. Al parecer, Draco tampoco quería ser partícipe de la unión. Se hubiese cansado con Pansy. ¿Por qué no lo habría pensado?

- Lo siento, pero así está estipulado.

- ¿Y para qué la medida?

- Para evitar que la población se siga diezmando.

- ¡Pero es ridículo!- dijo la madre de la jovencita- ¡Son unos jóvenes apenas! ¿Qué van a hacer casados, a estas alturas del partido? ¿Tener hijos como conejos.

- Por los momentos, no tenemos otra alternativa. El señor tenebroso nos deja muy golpeados, con sus ataques y constantes matanzas. Tenemos que soportarlo.

Harry entendió que el ministerio no estaba preocupado por eso y solamente estaba pensando en algún plan del señor tenebroso. Seguramente eso era obra, de Voldemort. Seguramente él...

Se sobresaltó al sentir una mano que se cerraba sobre su hombro. Ladeó al cabeza y observó a Remus, que le indicaba que debían abandonar el lugar. Con un suspiro de incomformidad, Harry le hizo caso y tuvo que abandonar el lugar. Si hasta Draco se casaba o era un plan de Voldemort o...Eso iba enserio.

- No puedes entrar en las oficinas, de esa forma- le dijo Remus, mirándole con preocupación- Nos meteremos en problemas.

- Pero ellos, sí pueden irrumpir en nuestras vidas y disponer de nosotros, como queramos.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que...

Pero Remus no continuó hablando, observó a alguien que se acercaba a ellos, con una calma insondable. Harry también le miró, pero con cierta frialdad, con cierta indiferencia. Aquel hombre, no hizo ningún alarme por su mirada y los contempló a ambos, mientras cruzaba el lugar.

Severus Snape, estaba en el ministerio de magia y hechicería, como si nada estuviera pasando. Harry le miró una vez más, cuando el hombre pasó a su lado y no dijo ni una sola palabra. Se detuvo junto a la puerta que acababa de cruzar y se mantuvo allí, esperando. Harry le contempló con sorpresa y se soltó de Remus. Caminó lentamente hacia el hombre y con un suspiro, le habló.

- ¿Se va a casar con...?

- Sí.

- ¿Por qué?

- _Por que sí, Potter._

_-_ Eso no es una explicación.

- No voy a explicarle nada. No le interesa...

Le contempló con odio desmesurado. Miraba a su alrededor y no podía entenderlo. ¿Por qué nadie intervenía en el asunto? ¿Por qué nadie le informaba que ella, no se podía casar con él?

Nadie lo hacía, por que nadie podía interceder. Por que a nadie le importaba su destino. Pero a él, a él si le importaba e iba a luchar por ella. Por que, ella era su amiga.

- Apártate, Potter.

Harry quiso hablar, pero Lupin le disuadió de hacer una tontería. De decir palabras necias, que solo generarían diatribas. Pero no, él iba a decirle lo que sentía. Lo que pensaba de ese insano matrimonio, que querían llevar a cabo. Eso no debía suceder, eso no debía ocurrir ni en un universo alternativo. Muy bizarro...

- Descuida Potter, la cuidaré muy bien- dijo y él sintió que se burlaba de él, de lo que comenzaba a sentir...


	2. Chapter 2

2.- **S I N... S A L I D A**

Harry no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba. Una ley de la noche a la mañana. Qué increible, qué falsedad. ¿Por qué estaban torturando a las personas? ¿Forzándolas a casarse, aunque no lo desearan? No podía pensar en otra cosa, que en el rostro de Severus Snape, al hablar de Ginny Weasley.

- _Descuida, Potter. La cuidaré._

_Cuidarla, como si fuese un objeto. Como si fuese una pintura o una planta, la cual regar. No, ella era más que eso. Ella era hermosa, ella era una niña...Ella era..._

_Ginny Weasley._

Pasó largo rato, mirando a la nada, en la madriguera. Molly Weasley, apenas pensaba en algo coherente. A todos les tomaba por sorpresa. Se había acabado la felicidad, desde que su hija estaba prometida. Pero no a cualquiera, no era un hombre cualquiera. Era su propio profesor de pociones. Estaba prometida a él, a...

_Severus Snape_.

¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué él la quería? No podía entenderlo. Su hija no iba a servirle. Ella aún necesitaba sueños, aún tenía edad para vivir nuevas experiencias. Pensaba ella que iba a estar mal con él, pero no lo sabía. ¿Y si él la hería? ¿Y si él la torturaba? No podría soportarlo. No, si oía alguna de sus lágrimas. No podría con su vida. Ella era su hija, la única. La amaba tanto, como a sus hijos.

¿Qué hacía?

Harry pensaba lo mismo. Ella estaba sentada a lo lejos, con su padre. Él le explicaba el por qué de las cosas, pero ella no dejaba de llorar. No quería irse. No quería estar con su profesor. ¿Por qué tenía que casarse? ¿Por ser mujer? ¿Acaso él quería usarla y luego, la mataría? ¿Le haría daño? Ella gemía, de solo pensar en eso. No quería ir con él. Tenía tanto miedo.

Miedo de _él_...¿Y quién no lo tendría? Mentiría de decir que nadie más que ella, le temía.

- Todo va a estar bien, hija- dijo su padre, pero se formaba un nudo en su garganta, cuando decía semejante mentira. Esa mentiras blancas, para apaciguar males.

- ¡No, nada va a estar bien!- gritó ella- ¡Yo no quiero casarme y menos, con el profesor Snape!

- Él será bueno contigo- dijo su madre, con las lágrimas a flor de piel- dudo que le permitan...

- ¿Que le permitan qué, mamá?- chilló ella, fuera de sí- ¿Qué es lo que no le van a permitir? ¿Que me mate?

- No, hija mía. No se trata de eso.

Pero ya era muy tarde, para resarcir los comentarios. Ginny caminó alrededor de sus padres y simplemente decidió alejarse. ¿Para qué quedarse? Tendría que estar loca.

Seguramente creían que era tonta, por que no podía defenderse. Aunque no la conocían.

No como debían.

Severus pensaba lo mismo. Casarse con Ginny Weasley, era la idea más necia que a su señor, se le había ocurrido en mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, le era fiel a los ideales que tenía.

No podía fallarle. Era su señor y él, su lacayo. Tenía que soportarlo, aunque no le gustara.

Se sirvió un vaso de whiskey, bien cargado. Iba a ser una noche bastante larga.

Siempre terminaba siendo así


	3. Chapter 3

3.- C H A R L A

Severus se había quedado dormido en el sofá. El sueño de sentir que ella se parecía en demasía a Lily y su tortura no se acabaría, lo acosaba constantemente. Pero ¿a quién le importaba esa situación? Desgraciadamente él era un lacayo, como había dicho antes y tenía que soportarlo

- _Ella es idéntica a ti._

Hermione miraba a Ginny, que no hacía otra cosa que llorar. Por supuesto, ella lloraba por lo que estaba por pasar. Pero no era solo eso, lo que ataca a su cabeza.

Era la idea de lo que venía luego del matrimonio. Verse, tocarse, sentirse y acostarse. Esperaba que Snape, no fuera de esos hombres. ¿Qué esperaba de él, a ciencia cierta?

Nada. Solo que no la matara. Que le tuviera compasión y que no tratara de hacerle la vida a cuadritos.

Imposible con ese hombre.

Luego de aquellos días, de aquellos sucesos. Severus visitó la madriguera. Nadie estaba feliz de recibirle, pero tampoco podían cerrarle las puertas en la cara.

Especialmente Ginny.

Al entrar, sintió el ambiente pesado que ya esperaba. Ginny estaba en el salón y por supuesto, también el resto de sus hermanos. Fred y George bromeaban con el asunto, pero tenían que protegerla.

De cualquier aspecto que pudiera herirla.

- Necesito hablar con la Srta. Weasley. A solas.

- Por supuesto, señor Snape- dijo Molly, con un suspiro- Ginny, si nos necesitas...

- No será necesario, mamá. No necesito a nadie ahora.

Hermione pensó que Ginny solo estaba tensa, aunque lo podía comprender. Sus ojos, miraron con insistencia a Snape, lo taladraban tal cuál él, hacía con sus estudiantes.

Se sentó donde pudiera verla sin interrupciones y ella, ni siquiera pestañeó. La averción que sentía por él, estaba tatuada en cada centímetro de su piel. En cada una de las arrugas de su rostro, al pensar en él y lo que iba a pasar.

De ahora en adelante.

Ginny no dijo nada y esperó hasta que él decidiera dar a conocer eso que quería. El hombre se acomodó en su lugar y la miró.

- Pienso que necesitábamos conversar, Srta. Weasley.

- Usted dirá, profesor.

- Los términos de la boda.

- Continúe.

- Vivirá conmigo- le dijo y ella cayó en cuenta, como un balde de agua muy frío- creo que...

- No necesita decírmelo.

- Nos casaremos muy pronto y creo que hace falta decirle, que no quiero bromas ni trucos sucios.

- ¿Como este que acaban de jugarme?

- Exacto.

- Me alegro.

Ginny no dijo nada más y Severus, se permitió una pausa para pensar. Podía comprender su enojo, pero tenía que dejar los puntos en claro. Era una boda importante y no permitiría intromisiones. Además, de que se haría cargo del resto.

No debía permitir, demasiadas decisiones. Eso podía ser riesgoso para la operación que tenía que llevar a cabo.

Fuera solo un capricho o una misión. Pero tenía que mantenerse en pie, aunque la situación obrara en su contra.

- Como mi esposa, solo responderá a mi nombre.

Y ¿a sus órdenes? Tenía que estar bromeando con ese planteamiento. Asintió lacónicamente y continuó mirándolo.

- En cuanto a dormir juntos.

La parte que todo hombre adoraba comentar.

- No lo haremos.

¿Le daba asco?

- ¿Por qué? ¿Soy muy repulsiva para usted?

- No precísamente. Aunque en parte...

Mejor era no enterarse de eso. Suspiró, sintiendo que las lágrimas no le ganarían terrreno. No con ese infeliz que tenía a un lado.


	4. Chapter 4

**__**

3.- D E S N A P E

Esa mañana, Ginny Weasley había despertado con una absurda sensación de que estaba metida dentro de un hoyo del que no saldría. Inmersa en su peor pesadilla, trataba de escapar del sueño. No podía despertar. No podía huir de sus brazos. Resultaba tan aberrante, soñarse en aquella enorme cama, con aquel hombre.

Por más que se arrastrara en ella, la misma nunca se terminaba. Se sentía nerviosa, infeliz.

Despertó jadeando, con la mano en el pecho. Y lo gracioso de aquello, era que también lo había despertado a él.

A unos pocos días de la boda. Dos exactamente.

La miró, mientras ella trataba de respirar. Habría tenido una pesadilla. Habría estado pensando en lo que sucedería luego.

— ¿Señorita Weasley?

— Por más oro que de por tenerme, no quiero hacer esto. Máteme si eso es el único castigo al que quiere llevarme al final de esto. Eso me ahorrará problemas, me ahorrará el tiempo que pase en esta tortura. ¡Vamos, adelante. Hágalo!

Se levantó de la cama y lo dejó con la impresión de que aquel matrimonio iría directamente al fracaso, como la misión que trataba de mantener viva. Se levantó de la cama y la siguió. Terminó en el salón, hurgando los cojines en busca de su suéter.

— No puede irse. Ya hice un contrato con su madre.— dijo, sin vacilar. Mirando a través de la ventana. Las luces de la ciudad, bajo ellos. Un apartamento era donde tenían su vida "secreta". Ginny negó con la cabeza, sin mirarlo. Sin darse la vuelta.

— Claro que puedo irme. Solo tiene que verme cruzar la puerta.

— Me temo que no saldrá de aquí, srta. Weasley. O debo decir, señora Snape.

¿Qué clase de mujer se quedaría, esperando ser torturada por un hombre al que no amaba? Tenía que ser tonta. La integridad no valía monedas de oro. No valía siquiera, un estúpido contrato.

— Míreme irme.

Caminó hacia la puerta y había posado una mano sobre el picaporte. No supo cómo, pero ya él había llegado a encontrarse a centímetros de ella. Negaba con la cabeza y tenía su varita en mano.

— Cruce y arrepiéntase de ello— dijo, venenosamente y Ginny soltó una risa suave.

Resultaba que antes ella no sabía defenderse. Pero ya los tiempos habían cambiado. Ya no era la misma niña.

— No podrá conmigo, profesor Snape. Ni usted ni lo que sea que estén planificando. Ya no soy como antes. Débil y silenciosa. Tímida. Ya no soy aquella.

No dijo nada y suspiró en cambio, mirándola. Sus ojos decididos. Su mirada posada sobre los suyos, sin vacilar.

— Desgraciadamente para usted, ya me pertenece jurídicamente. No hay una boda opulenta que lo confirme, pero yo tengo propiedad sobre usted y ahora es "de Snape".

Admitía que eso se sentía como un balde de agua fría.

— ¿Qué quiere de mí, profesor Snape? ¿De qué puedo resultarle útil a usted y al señor tenebroso?

Sonrió ante esa pregunta y cerró la puerta que ella ya había abierto. Negó con la cabeza y caminó hasta sentarse en un sofá bajo. Señaló con la cabeza, el otro sofá y ella captó la indirecta.

Sentarse y charlar. ¿Para qué? ¿Con qué fin?

— ¿Qué quiero de usted? Nada... ¿es que simplemente no puedo enamorarme?

— ¿Enamorarse? ¿De mí? Por favor, señor. Usted no podría ni enamorarse, aunque quisiera. Mucho menos de mí.

— No me conoce, asumo.

— Al contrario. Lo conozco con mucha propiedad y por ello lo menciono así. Lo creo y lo confirmo. No podrá enamorarse, porque su corazón está sucio. Es negro y oscuro.

Casi pudo reírse de eso. Tosió suavemente y negó con la cabeza, varias veces.

— Tiene mucho que aprender, mientras estemos casados. Srta. Weasley. O debo decir una vez más, señora Snape.

Sonaba hasta estúpido, escuchándolo de sus labios. Sonrió y se levantó del sofá, caminando hacia ella con un curioso gesto. ¿Qué intentaba hacer entonces? Se inclinó frente a ella con una sonrisa y depositó un beso en su frente.

La situación más atípica que jamás había vivido a lo largo de sus años. Inspiró, mientras lo miraba caminar de regreso a la habitación.

— No te recomendaría que escapes. Debes descansar, será un día largo. Sobretodo, mientras escoges los vestidos y los preparativos para la boda.

Estaba demente, loco.

— No es correcto dormir en el sofá. Terminarás acalambrada. ¿Por qué no vienes a hacerme compañía?

Loco era poco.

Se quedó allí sentada y por mucho que lo intentó, estaba muy cansada como para pelear con alguien tan impertinente como él. Negó co la cabeza y caminó hasta el dormitorio. Estaba descalza y sus pies ardían de permanecer tanto tiempo de pie. Negándose a dormir junto a él.

En cuanto se acostó en la cama, sintió que algo se movía y la rodeaba con sus brazos.

¿A dónde pretendía llevar esa farsa?

— Buenas noches.— susurró en su oído y ella inspiró fuertemente.

¿Buenas noches? Jamás volvería a pasar unas, estando casada con él. Viviendo junto a él.


End file.
